


Contrary Images

by quiddlz



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Evo AU, Minor Violence, Watchers, oh noes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiddlz/pseuds/quiddlz
Summary: They were living in a story of complete forgery.And it's time to accept the concequences.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. The Meeting

_Tap Tap Tap._

_The tapping grows louder._

_Tap Tap Tap._

_They were closer_

_Tap Tap Tap._

_They are outside._

_At that moment, the door broke open, their aura fills the room, the atmosphere was tense, the scent of fresh blood starts to get stronger._

_"Get away from-"_

_The plead was followed by a whistle of a sword. The sound of blood dripping echoes through the room, followed by a taunt spoken with a sinister tone._

_"Ah, a shy one? I can feel your aura, there is no point in playing hide and seek."_

_Silence followed before a figure burst out of a cabinet, knocking someone down on the marble floor before jabbing their head with their obsidian sword. The figure clashed their sword to the other figure, who was grinning happily._

_"There you are...'Xelqua'"_

_Xelqua pushed the figure back before dashing to the window, break the glass and jump off to make a final ditch attempt, but they were caught, pinned to the wall before raising their dagger._

_"This is what traitors get."_

_They swung the dagger at them._

* * *

Grian woke up in cold sweat, his heart was racing. The nightmares of his past has been disturbing him since the start of season 7, which is normal ever since the "Evo Incident". Every new world will trigger nightmares for a while. Grian sat down and stretched before getting up and opened his schedule. He had to come to a meeting with Xisuma, so he equipped his elytra and flew to the coordinates X gave him.

He landed in a suspicously hidden place, far away from the shenanigans where a cozy hut stood, dimly lit by the lanterns hung on the roof. The thick dark oak forest does not help, as the shade covered the area entirely. What's more suspicious was the trees were weirdly spaced out, as it is very close for natural generation, almost like it's bonemealed sapling. After looking around, he decided to head inside the hut.

Inside, X was already there, taking a sip of tea. "Ah, you finally arrived Grian. Take a seat." Grian unequipped his elytra before sitting down. X pulled out a thermos and poured some tea into Grian's cup. "So what did you want to talk about X?" Grian asked with a slight dramatic tone.

X looked around nervously before replying, "Grian, i know you're the former admin of Evolution."

Grian was surprised, he had never told anyone that he was a former admin, or what happened to Evo, he took a sip of tea before giving a response, "And why are you bringing this up?"

X closed up, showing that what he's going to say is most likely secretive, so grian followed before X whispered to Grian's ear, "The watchers are back." 

Grian froze before stiffly sitting back down, What does it mean the watchers are back? Why did he not know about this? How are the watchers back? He snapped out of his thoughts when X clicked his fingers next to his ear. "Oh, sorry. I had some encounters with them."

X looked at him with interest, "Really? What happened? Is it Evo?"

"It is Evo, they would trap players in bedrock, burn the world to the ground, and force players to join them. They are powerful and merciless, played us like puppets. It wasn't long before they destroyed the server, forcing people to join them, and killed the rest. I managed to escape last second, but it came with many scars." Grian lied as he is a watcher himself and they weren't that bad, but the scars were real. He removed his usual red long-sleeved sweater to uncover scars of both physical and magical attacks, they were everywhere.

X jolted out of his seat and grabbed Grian's right arm, looking at it with shock, "I...did not know it was this bad." X said as he examined further.

"Normal players won't stand a chance against them." Grian added as he drinks the rest of his tea.

X released his arm, "I was about to give some information on the watcher, but it seems like i can save some of my time as it seems like you already got involved with the watchers before, thanks for coming anyway." he said before heading out, followed by rockets.

Grian put his sweater back on before putting an enderchest down, opening it before pulling out a small pin-like object, which looked like a purple gem, shaped like two "L"s, one of them being a reflect of the other with a dot on the opposite corners, the gem was on a silver base and a tiny button which stood out in the middle. He gave the button a press before a purple holographic screen displays another human wearing a mask with the symbol from the pin. The human spoke, "What is it, Xelqua?"

"They are already making a move, Zerine. They told my server admin that the watchers are back." Grian responded. "Thank you for the information, Xelqua." The screen shut off, grian put the pin away in his enderchest and took the enderchest before heading out to his base.

"Hey!" Grian slowed down to see a face he barely saw. "Hello there xB!" Grian landed, "What's up-" "You need to see this!" xB grabbed his arm and dragged him down to a cave nearby. "Do you know what this is? You were the closest one around so i wanted to show you." xB asked as he slowed down to show an obsidian structure, shaped like the symbol on the pin. Grian walked a step back, "xB, mind if you leave for a while?" xB looked confused, but did so anyway.

Grian immideately blocked opened his enderchest to find some enchanted flint and steel and clicked it on the portal's base. The sparks quickly turned purple and the portal lit up. It took a while before a winged figure came out of the portal, they had the mask, a purple halo, short black hair and black headphones, with a red-blue 2x2 checker pattern on where the speakers should be. 

The figure spoke in a weird runeic language before grian commented, "Taurtis, i can't speak Galactic for now." 'Taurtis' cleared his throat and translated what he said, "Grian, Zerine told me to send you this." Taurtis gave grian a mask, simillar to what Zerine and Taurtis wore. "Thanks Mr.My-Watcher-Name-Is-Dumb!" "Hey! Tezriniah isn't that bad 'Xelqua'" Taurtis said, but both laughed it off, Grian said his goodbyes, "Alright, seeya Taurtis! Don't forget to remove the portal and refresh the world!" Taurtis dissapeared into the portal before it dissapeared, and a weird refreshing sensation was felt. Grian quickly put the flint and steel away in his enderchest.

xB came back with Xisuma, both saw nothing. "X, i swear it was here!" xB exclaimed, clearly confused. "World refreshed X, he wasn't lying. It's just a block glitch." Grian explained, earning a nod from X and an "Oh." from xB. "Let's head back to the surface, it's getting dark." X said, the others followed and head torwards their bases. Grian arrived back in his hobbit hole, and got ready for bed. He took his book and ripped off the page for tomorrow's pre-written schedule, and replaced it with something else.

"All Day - Train Watcher Magic"

He put the book inside an enderchest, and went to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	2. Meet Again

It's finally day again.

Grian wiggled his legs around before he jumped off the bed. The day only had one thing on schedule, so he didin't need to read it again. But first, he needs an area for training. He started by creating a secret piston door, Grian was actually pretty good around redstone, he just pretended to be clueless, as his identity is a builder with minimum redstone skills. It didin't take long until he finished the door. It was activated by placing some redstone dust to the corner of the room which will be automatically removed and collected when someone stepped on the pressure plate inside, mostly to decrease suspicion if someone walks in and sees some redstone dust on the floor. Of course, the door can be reopened from the inside. Grian continued to mine out a spiral staircase down under bedrock. The training area is going to be as big as the forest since watcher magic can be very destructive, but he can't risk any hermit to accidentally mine inside the area, and bedrock is soundproof, so nobody will hear the blasts of magic from underground. He easily broke the bedrock using a bedrock pickaxe.

The area under bedrock was empty, you could see a little of the blue sky at the bedrock's level, but will fade to black once you look down. He made a little box of stone to equip the watcher mask. After a long time, the feeling of putting on a watcher mask is overwhelming. You could feel the magic travelling through your body like electricity. Grian used this small boost of magic to cast his first spell, a concealment spell. He casted the spell as a purple orb formed on his palms, expaning as it seems to dissapear. He quickly refreshed the world after this, so nobody could feel the nauseating feeling of indirect impact with watcher magic as they will be refreshed. The only downside of going under bedrock is that the communicator will be unavailable, as the connection is broken by the bedrock layer. So Grian ran up the staircase and took his communicator out. One private message was sent.

* * *

_< Xisuma> Did you refresh the world?_

_< Grian> Yeah, weird arrow was floating, no signs of anything suspicious. Mostly a glitch because it dissapeared after refresh._

_< Xisuma> Alright, thanks._

* * *

Grian went back to the small box he created. Now that the concealment spell was up, he could practice any magic without the usual weird feeling players will get after direct or indirect impact of watcher magic. He used the magic to create a gigantic box made out of special purple bedrock, which was a little more fragile than the usual bedrock so it could be mined for alterations, it spanned across the jungle and was really tall. He put down his enderchest and a double chest to put all his items in and to take his watcher related items in, viceversa. Now. Grian was able to freely transform into his watcher form without being cramped in the tiny box he made earlier. He was already wearing a black shirt with two slits in the back for his wings. He finally let the watcher magic from his mask to take physical control.

He felt the magic travel through his back first, causing him to feel a weird feeling, the process was painful as he never transformed for years now. But was relieving to finally let his true form roam free. The feeling stopped when his wings finally appeared. One of his wings was a fluffy dark purple wing, radiating a soft purple glow. The other was a dusty purple with a little grey mechanical wing, emitting a soft white glow. He misses his other wing, but it's what he's known for, the first watcher with a replaced wing. After the transformation, purple embers sparked out of his chest and stopped when two particles travelled to his head and circled it before transforming into a watcher's halo. It was purple with a vivid light purple glow, with some white particles which looked like it was dripping from the halo. 

A portal simillar to the one Taurtis came out from appeared, this time another person came out. The person was the one from the projector. "Zerine! I missed you!" Grian rushed to give Zerine a hug, who hugged back. Zerine is a gentle person who's the one who recruited the people of Evo. "I miss you too Grian." Both released eachother. "It's a shame that the time we meet again is when we're going to have a war." Grian's expression turned to a sad one before being cheered up by Zerine. "Hey, it's alright. At least it's better than never meeting eachother ever again." 

Grian put himself back together and turned to the usual energetic person he is. "So, what are we going to do today?" Zerine looked around, "It seems like you already did the concealment spell. I guess this is a free day, now you can head back and rest." Grian blinked a few times before asking, "Rest? We still have the whole day!" Zerine looked confused before realizing something, "Ah yes, you forgot the universal clock at your watcher base, here have one." Zerine handed a silver clock which was pointing at nightime. A universal clock can show the time of any server, open or whitelisted without disturbance from bedrock, borders, and other things. When grian looked back at Zerine, she was already gone. So now he has nothing to do other than sleep. He realizes he would've continued talking with Zeline, so he transformed back to his usual player form. He went up the spiral staircase and opened the door, the area was dimly lit as he forgot to add torches to the hidden area. He closed the door and rustled through the leaves and went inside his warm hobbit hole, despite it being a fairly open building, the hole was warm and cozy, definitely a contrast to the cold night. He laid on his bed and got comfortable with his blanket and a small brown cat plushie. He counted sheep until he feel into the dream realm.


	3. Lose You Again

It was morning again.

Grian hopped out of bed and was getting ready to train before he noticed that Mumbo sent him a message, lots of it, there was approximately 12 minecarts there.. He was delighted by this and opened the chest. Inside, there was a note, "Hey, you haven't woke up from your sleep for 2 days, X found some sort of code in your player file, hope you alright. We left some goods for you." 2 days? Was watcher magic that exhausting? Well, he just cast a server-wide spell after 2 years not interacting with watcher magic, so it's probably normal. He'll just say that he's testing some things since he accidentally got admin. He looked at the other items in the chest. There was a cake from Stress and Cub, A few healing potions from Iskall and X, and a healing crystal along with a stack of doors from Scar. He put all the gifts aside and wrote a letter to mumbo, "Hey Mumby, i'm alright. Tell X I accidentally got admin and was experimenting. -G" he sent it back to Mumbo with one of the minecarts Mumbo used.

He then entered the secret door and walked down the staircase to see swarms of mobs waiting for him. He forgot to light it up. So Grian took his diamond sword and swung at the mobs, but he was overpowered. He went to the last resort, pulling out the watcher mask before a creeper exploded, knocking the mask out of his hands and damaged him down to one heart. He won't take any damage without dying, and dying under bedrock prevents players from re-spawning, the mask was too far to reach. Then he saw light. Zerine had arrived and managed to cast a spell, knocking out all the mobs. They stared at eachother before Zerine ran over to Grian, hugging him as she breaks down to tears. "You alright? Are you hurt? Did i arrived late? Grian answer me." she said with worry in her soft, shaky voice. "I'm alright, you came on time. Please don't cry infront of me or i might cry too." Zerine took a while to calm down. "Sorry, i'm just afraid to lose you again." "Hey, Don't say that, we are not going to lose eachother." "What about in Evo?" "It's alright, the past is in the past, Zerine." "Grian, just call me Netty." "Alright Netty." 

They lift themselves up. "You didn't get the mask?" Grian sighed, "I tried to, but a creeper blew up and knocked it out of my hands. I can't do magic without it." It was silent before Netty giggled, "You don't know?" "No?" Netty just laughed at his response before throwing her mask away and summoning it back to her hands. "You can do that?" "Yeah! Just concentrate and it will be on your hands!" Grian tried it out and managed to summon his mask. "Wh- Why didn't anyone tell me about this? I thought you could only do magic with a mask on!" "I guess you're wrong." They laughed it out before realizing something. "G? You light up the place, i get these mobs out of the way." Mobs were heading torwards them. Grian quickly placed down torches as Netty killed them one by one. It took several hours to finish lighting the place up. But it was already nightime. "Well, seeya Net." Grian said with the special clock on his hands before putting it away. "Seeya." Netty dissapeared. Grian put his mask away and went up to his hobbit hole. He noticed another note from Mumbo, so he checked on it. "Hey G, thanks for updating me on the situation. X actually made you an admin, so it's alright!" Admin? Well he isn't going to use those powers. He went up and slept with a parrot plush on his hand, carrying him to sleep,


End file.
